


Here

by Alexicon



Series: dc works [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/gifts).



“Hey, Tim,” Dick said, then turned to look at him fully. He looked -- more than tired, he looked _empty_ , like something had taken him and hollowed him out from inside. Dick cursed and rushed over to put his hands on Tim’s shoulders and look into his eyes. Tim didn’t move. “Tim? Tim, if you can hear me give me a sign.”

Tim blinked once, then focused his eyes on Dick’s face. There was a brief impression of a smile. “Do I really look that bad?”

The answer was yes.

“Did someone do this to you?” Dick asked, tone promising pain to whoever or whatever had hurt his brother.

“Only me,” Tim said. He laughed brokenly, and his voice turned dark and ugly. “Only _me_.”

Dick frowned, worried, but folded Tim into the biggest hug he could manage without Tim returning it (and without Tim relaxing his sharp stance any).

“C’mon, let’s get over to the beanbags. Do you want to talk?”

“About what?” Tim replied, almost belligerent. He followed Dick when tugged him into the corner, though.

Dick looked at him. “Yeah, all right. Let’s just hang out, all right? I have snacks” -- here he procured a duffel bag filled with various junk foods -- “and we can chat or something.”

“Snacks sound good,” Tim said reluctantly. He folded his legs under him, but let them sprawl when Dick pulled him in to nestle into Dick’s side.

Tim sat motionless for a few moments, muscles tense and shaking.

“Hey,” Dick murmured, nudging Tim’s ribs. “Why don’t you have some chocolate? I have tons of chocolate in here, and if you don’t eat it, who will?”

“ _You_ will,” muttered Tim, but he opened his hand anyway. Dick dropped into it a huge handful of various candy bars; most of them missed or slid off and landed on their laps instead. Tim snatched one of the smaller sweets up, unwrapped it deftly, and stuck it in his mouth before Dick even had time to smile at him.

Tim ate another few candy bars in quick succession, and then Dick squeezed Tim in to tuck under his chin. Tim didn’t fight it; instead, he curled up to rest his head on Dick’s chest and hide his face.

Dick ignored the tears he felt soaking his shirt. He stroked Tim’s hair with his free hand and started humming.

Tim’s breathing hitched in a quiet sob, and Dick pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

“It’ll be okay, Tim,” he whispered. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Tim clutched tighter at Dick’s shirt. Neither let go for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
